Attuned
by yaba
Summary: Post 6.15. His body, like his name and everything about him so far, screams seduction. Brooke/Julian


**Attuned**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Rating: M

Spoiler: 6.15

Pairing: Brooke/Julian

Song: "Follow Through" by Gavin Degraw

***

_Oh, this is the start of something good  
Don't you agree?_

The first thing that comes to mind when he steps through the threshold and kisses her is how right it feels. It doesn't get uncomfortable as he guides her backwards toward her bedroom and it doesn't get awkward when he pushes her on the bed and kicks the door closed with his foot.

Despite her many conquests in high school and the fun she had, there was always a stigma assigned to sex. She was labeled a slut for casual sex, but her partners were high-fived the next day by their teammates, usually basketball players, because let's face it, she always had a soft spot for those ball wielding, broad shouldered boys.

Her last meaningful sex was Chase, but then she blinked and he was gone and she became secretly embittered, pouring all her energy into work, building a company which now wasn't even hers.

There were a few one night stands over the years, mostly meaningless guys her mother set her up with; ones she had no interest in except for a warm body and an orgasm, and even then she wasn't 100% guaranteed the mind blowing sex she desired.

However, meeting his eyes in the darkness of her bedroom, Brooke almost instinctively knows that she would be getting that…and then some.

Everything just fit. The way he peppers kisses on her throat, the way he wedges his knee between her legs heightening her arousal as she struggled for air; the way he knows exactly where to touch her to make her shiver.

She suddenly feels like Cinderella finding her glass slipper, the one that fits perfectly, the one that leads her to her Prince. Except she realizes that the fairytale needs to be modernized a bit, because Prince Charming is busying himself by untying her silk top and kissing the trail of her collarbone as she suppresses a moan.

This Prince Charming is doing things to her that the Magic Kingdom would definitely frown upon.

She stifles a giggle and a moan realizing what she is thinking about, and Julian leans back looking at her quizzically,

"Hmm, laughter, that would be the first time I've gotten that response." He comments playfully and Brooke almost feels guilty but then she catches the usual mischievous look in his eye, this one a bit darker and more devilish, and realizes why she likes him so much.

She doesn't have to hide.

_I haven't felt like this in so many moons  
You know what I mean  
And we can build through this destruction  
As we are standing on our feet  
_

"There's a first for everything." Brooke whispers back, dimples popping out more than usual and Julian smiles back, wondering for the umpteenth time tonight how she could ever think he would move on from this, with her so warm and soft beneath him, smiling like that, looking so happy.

Yah, he isn't going anywhere.

Except maybe inside her.

Brooke chooses that moment to slip her hand inside his button down and run it over his happy trail. Julian unconsciously sucks in his breath and exhales on her neck, making her shiver, her body pressing itself closer to his, almost begging for the clothes to disappear.

"Julian…"

Her raspy drawl makes his pants tighter and his efforts to remove her top more fervent.

As he fumbles with the ties, he feels like a teenager, having sex for the first time, trying to navigate the logistics of the act, except he finds himself completely relaxed.

For the first time, this isn't about impressing a woman with his sexual prowess or the speed at which he can unsnap her bra.

No this is different, Julian thinks, as he finally undoes the back ties and the halter slides from her like warm butter on toast, relieving skin he hadn't explored yet, despite having gotten acquainted with her mouth on the couch.

There is a slight flush on her cheeks and as he unabashedly surveys her body, he can feel the tension radiating off her. For a second he wonders what happened to the confident girl in the book from all those years ago to make her doubt herself and especially her effect on men.

But when Brooke reaches behind herself and undoes her bra, Julian blinks, and the semi deep thoughts are suddenly replaced by the heaving flesh offered to him, punctuated by rosy nipples that stand out beckoning him.

The nervous look in her hazel eyes is gone as well, replaced by the same come hither look the rest of her body reflects and Julian wastes no time in removing his shirt and crawling back on top of her, so slowly and closely, that she sucks in a deep breath.

_So, since you wanna be with me  
You'll have to follow through  
With every word you say  
And I, all I really want is you  
you to stick around_

His hand closes over her breast, messaging it as he plants soft kisses on her jaw and finally her mouth again, tasting her swollen lips, remnants of cherry lip-gloss and coffee, a weird combination but one that is sure to give him a hard-on next time he's encounters them.

His skin is surprisingly soft and scorching, spreading heat all over her, but at the same time comforting her with its hardness. The feeling of protection, a foreign one with everything that has happened, alone makes Brooke wrap her legs around him, drawing him in deeper towards her, feeling his arousal and gasping at the prevalence of it.

Julian groans into her mouth, fingers pinching her nipple as she arches against him, rubbing into his front, teasing him like he realizes only Brooke can.

He hasn't been intimate with her, but he feels like he already knows her, and perhaps that prejudice causes him to expect certain things. However, when she wraps her arms around him, short nails lazily tracing his shoulders, in no hurry, but making her urgency known, Julian thanks Lucas Scott for leaving some details private, because he wants to experience sex with Brooke Davis first hand.

No prejudices.

Their kisses are becoming longer and more languid. What started as pecks in the living room quickly escalates to intense and impassioned kisses, the kind that make your entire body tingle.

And unlike in past experiences, where she was eager to just get it over with, feel the release of the moment and fall into a drunken sleep, Brooke actually wants to enjoy this, drag it out, make the most of this experience, because god knows with her track record this one could be on the next plane to LA, or better yet, he can try to break up her best friend's engagement tomorrow morning.

Yet, as Julian bravely grasps her naked thigh and follows the smooth skin under her skirt, his look is telling her everything she needs to know and nothing she should be insecure about.

She smiles, dragging a fingernail across his cheek as his hand traces the hem of her underwear and when he affectionately reaches down to bump noses with her, she thinks this is the happiest she's been since she could even remember.

Julian seems to sense the melancholy washing over her, but doesn't let her dwell on it too much, when he reaches down between them and pulls the piece of satin she calls underwear over her shapely legs and tosses it somewhere in the corner.

_I'll see you everyday  
But you have to follow through  
You have to follow through_

Before Brooke can even reach for his belt buckle, his fingers touch her again and she finds herself inhaling sharply.

He seems to be doing that a lot to her, she thinks, before the last coherent thought escapes her usually tense mind and she loses herself in the sensations he's creating with his talented but cold fingers.

He moves his hand gently in and out of her, growing harder by the second as he feels her muscles contract around him, the feeling that awaits him is indescribable and anticipation builds in the pit of his stomach.

This is when he finds himself no longer in control of his movements and despite not wanting this to end so quickly, his fingers slide over her clit repeatedly, building a pressure on the bundle of nerves that sends Brooke into tremors and thrusts.

Despite her lying on her back, she literally looks like she's thrusting on his fingers and the sight is almost too much for him to bear so he leans down and pulls a swollen nipple in his mouth, taking such sincere pleasure in the act, he can't imagine going back to any other place in the world without making her body shake like this every night and making her drawl his name out in her unbelievably seductive, raspy voice before every orgasm.

For a wayward kid who never had true stability in his life, despite a rich father and somewhat attentive mother, the idea of such permanence frightens him.

_These reeling emotions they just keep me alive  
They keep me in tune  
Oh, look what I'm holding here in my fire  
This is for you_

But when he looks up and sees the blush in Brooke's cheeks and the way her perfect moth just kind of hangs a bit open, her tongue darting out to lick her lips, Julian immediately puts those thoughts on the back burner and instead fantasized about her mouth on his cock.

"Fuck…" She hisses as she feels her orgasm build and build, so close and she grasps the closest steady thing she can, which happens to be Julian's bicep.

As she momentarily admires the flex of muscle under taut skin, she arches up for the last time and he meets her in a bruising kiss as shakes overtake her body. She feels an explosion of tingles and warmth and comfort shoot through her entire body, ending in her toes and coursing through her veins.

She doesn't even realize Julian removed his hand until he smiles wickedly and pulls his fingers into his mouth. At first she's shocked, but she shouldn't be, because she's seen and done far naughtier things in bed. When he leans down to kiss her and she tastes herself on his lips, she's suddenly terrified of how detached she's become from the world where she used to reign supreme.

She suddenly feels incompetent, almost as if this new she, the one who hasn't properly been kissed or touched in over two years will be bad at satisfying this man, who has already gloriously proved that he can satisfy her.

She momentarily shuts her eyes, trying to steady her drumming heart and nerves, but when she opens them, she feels Julian staring at her inquisitively,

"You okay?" He murmurs, hands still lingering at her sides, caressing her hip, fiddling with the side zipper of her skirt.

Brooke nods, but doesn't say anything, still under the pretense of after shock, but Julian knows better, he's familiar with the look in her eye. The look of self doubt and powerlessness he momentarily witnessed when Brooke was frantically searching for Sam.

He needs to do everything to wipe that irrational look off her face,

"Good." He says, his hand now pulling the zipper of her skirt down and unbuttoning his jeans, "Because I need to be inside of you right now."

_Am I too obvious to preach it  
You're so hypnotic on my heart_

Her eyes flash over to his and she gasps, because his brown eyes, usually so warm and friendly, though hidden behind an initial façade of trickery, are now so deep and chocolate, filled with an array of emotions that are so foreign to her that Brooke can't help but swallow the lump in her throat.

It's not a question of whether he wants her or not, because the erection pressing against her naked hip is enough evidence; it's that she may not be as good as he anticipates that bothers her.

But Brooke is tired of being insecure.

She's tired of being uncertain about everything.

So she leans over and places a feather like kiss on his cheek as her hand slides down his body and pulls his jeans and boxers down with her toes.

He raises his eyebrows as he feels her manicured toes slide the material down his leg but doesn't dare look down. Their eye contact is smoldering, crackling with energy, heat jumping between them like a lit fuse.

"There's a box of condoms in that drawer." She says, her voice suddenly serious, a silent consent to his silent question of whether she's actually okay with this or not.

He nods and pulls away from her, and while he opens the drawer and retrieves what they need, Brooke takes a second to admire his body.

His body, like his name, and everything about him so far, screams seduction. It's long, lean, and slightly muscular.

_The words you say to me are unlike anything  
That's ever been said  
oh what you do to me is unlike anything  
That's ever been_

Most importantly, it's not overly masculine, but seeing his muscles flex as he rips open the condom makes her think unholy thoughts and she blushes again just in time for him to roll over next to her, grinning like a kid on Christmas morning.

"C'mere." She whispers, thinking maybe she should take a bit of initiative, but despite Julian moving closer to her, it's he who wraps his arms around her and pulls her underneath him.

She feels him pressed against her stomach, teasing her with his throbbing length and she sees his mischievous glint return as she realizes that he knows exactly what he's doing.

He spends time kissing her neck again; sliding his warm tongue over flesh that hasn't been ignited in so long, just one press of his lips sends heat through all her nerve endings.

She arches against him as he begins a slow rhythm caressing her breast, already familiar with a spot that drives her wild, but he's no where close to being inside of her and she feels him growing harder by the second against her.

She pulls him closer by his shoulders and traces his earlobe with her tongue,

"Did ya want me to beg or somethin'?"

Her southern drawl comes out slightly and he thinks he might just finish on top of her instead of inside of her. And despite that fact that he knows that she's just seduced him into submission, he reaches between them, running his hand dangerously slow over her slit, and slides inside her wetness.

"Maybe later." He whispers, before they both groan into each other's mouths. Thoughts and actions jumble together now, as he marvels at the feeling of being inside her.

He's never given much thought to her previous lovers, considering he's producing a movie with a guy whose virginity she took, and frequents a bar where her ex-Clean Teen boyfriend is mixing drinks temporarily.

Things in Tree Hill are definitely intertwined, and he's immersed himself so deeply in the story and history of this place and its people that he sometimes forgets about Brooke's four years in New York City.

He forgets about the many admirers he read about in the gossip columns, even before he knew he would one day be connected to her.

She feels so wonderfully snug around him, and the sounds emanating from her soft pink lips and the way her body wraps around his in subtle desperation, make him wander about the lovers she's had and how long it's been since she's been with someone.

He figures it's a good distraction, at least temporarily, because if he truly lets himself get lost in the sensations she's creating around him, he'd lose it before her and he doesn't want that. He wants to watch her spasm with his every thrust, and moan with his every kiss, until she's spent beyond consciousness, then he can find his release, because he's seen this girl stand on the sidelines for too damn long while virtually everyone lived their lives relying on her presence.

He's watched as Lucas came to her for advice about Peyton.

He's watched Peyton come to her for advice about Lucas.

He's watched Brooke as she admired with secret desire while Haley and Nathan kissed or held hands.

And he's allowed to think its bullshit, because he's not quite yet in their sacred circle of friends, where uncomfortable things get swept under the rug.

_So since you wanna be with me  
You'll have to follow through  
With every word you say  
And I, all I really want is you  
you to stick around_

So what he really thinks Brooke needs isn't a baby although Sam is a kickass substitute or a marriage. He thinks she needs comfort and the feeling of being cared for by someone, even for a little while. So he thrusts a bit deeper, pulling her legs higher around his waist so she can feel all of him pressed inside her. He holds her closer, head buried in her neck as he sucks on her flesh and feels her pulse quicken with every touch and thrust and every moan idling between them.

He feels her muscles contract around him one more time, and palms her breast gently, knowing it'll set her off and sure enough she grunts wildly as a second wave of pleasure ripples through her, sending jolts of sensations to his body, as she tightens around him, almost begging him to come with her.

But he doesn't.

Instead he flips her over on top of him and squeezes her against him as she settles on his chest, breathing deeply in the aftershock of her orgasm, clinging to him.

He smiles down at her when she looks up and finds her grinning.

He wipes the sweat from her forehead and then kisses it, leaving her a blushing mess.

He realizes he's never actually seen her blush before tonight, which is probably a good thing.

They lie for a few moments like that, but Julian is painfully aware of his hardness inside her and how she's so malleable that her body adjusts to his, cradling him like a perfect fit.

He groans at this, because that's exactly how it feels and he wants nothing more than to take her again and again and again…

He places his hands on her hips, but Brooke has already risen on top of him and begins moving, and when he opens his eyes, Julian swears he's never seen anything more alluring than the pixie on top of him.

She balances herself on his stomach, and her breasts sway deliciously in tandem with her hips, which gyrate to a cadence he can't hear or doesn't care about just as long as she keeps moving like that.

He feels himself losing control and his vision blurs as he tries to remain conscious, despite his body's primal senses overtaking quickly.

_I'll see you everyday  
But you have to follow through  
You have to follow through  
You're gonna have to follow_

The last thing he commits to memory is Brooke's grin and the slight arch in her spine as she feels his orgasm ripple inside her and push her over the edge as well.

His release is powerful and leaves his body limp. Brooke collapses besides him, grinning wildly despite the tiresomeness of their act, and he thinks it's somehow awakened a spark that's been dormant inside her for a while now.

They lay with limbs intertwined atop her satin bed spread, which before cooled their heated bodies, but now makes them shiver.

Brooke shakes a bit first so Julian moves her off the bed and pulls her underneath the covers, before getting rid of the condom. She pulls him down besides her and snuggles into his chest.

He doesn't mind, because the exhausting day he's had suddenly catches up with him and he feels himself dozing off.

But she doesn't close her yes.

In fact she can't remember a time when she's felt more alive.

She looks over at Julian and notices that his eyes are closed and his breathing is almost evened out and despite the infamous cliché of the man getting what he wants and falling asleep, Brooke knows not to buy into that, because his arm is securely wrapped around her waist and she knows he's not going anywhere, at least not tonight.

***

He wakes up to find himself alone in bed and the clock reading an ungodly early hour.

Despite that, he sees the door slightly ajar and light from the living room pouring in.

He pulls his underwear on and walks into the kitchen, to find Brooke digging through take out leftovers.

She looks up and gives him a sheepish grin, "Did I wake you? I'm sorry I was really hungry." She admits and Julian swears he's never seen anything cuter.

Though he'd never admit that to anyone.

"It's okay as long as you share." He pulls a chair next to hers, naked thighs touching as she offers him some eggrolls and sesame noodles.

They sit in silence like that for a while, sneaking glances at each other from time to time, which cause both of them to smile and Brooke to giggle like a teenage girl.

He asks her about where Sam is and Brooke replies that she fell asleep at Haley and Nathan's after playing Wii with Jamie for hours. This leads into the discussion of her godson and then his parents and then into a bunch of topics they hadn't explored yet and before they know it, they're both yawning and turn to see the sun peaking over the horizon.

And despite the fatigue that seeps into her eyes, Brooke smiles deviously at Julian and says,

"You know what I didn't have a chance to do in this house, between Peyton living here and then being a foster mom?"

"What's that?" Julian asks, as Brooke stands and slides herself into his lap.

"I never got to properly christen the place." She explains as she wraps her arms around his neck,

Julian rises his eyebrow in question, "you mean like sex in every room?"

"I was thinking we'd start with the kitchen." She whispers against his ear, before kissing down his neck.

Julian smirks against her kisses and sneaks his hands around her naked waist, moving up her rib cage to palm her breasts.

"What'd ya say?" She asks, although there's really no point of discussing this further.

"I say Sam should stay where she is if she doesn't want to be scarred for life." He says and lifts her on the table.

_Oh, this is the start of something good  
Don't you agree?_

***


End file.
